$ -0.4 - \dfrac{38}{20} - \dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{38}{20} = -1.9$ $ -\dfrac{3}{5} = -0.6$ Now we have: $ -0.4 - 1.9 - 0.6 = {?} $ $ -0.4 - 1.9 - 0.6 = -2.9 $